Freak Show
by Overpowered OC's123
Summary: A new hero is, reluctantly, recruited into the team, but with his violent and brutal tendencies, will he ever be a part of the team. When chaos and destruction tempt him, will the others hold him back from the darkness


**A/N: Hey guys new fic here. I've only actually seen the first season of YJ but I know the characters in it. So I thought why not.**

 **Chapter 1: Exaggeration of Danger. Or is it?**

Batman was having a hectic day; superman was in a mood and the rest of the JLA were in a state of panic. He opened up a zeta portal and reappeared at Mount Justice. Nightwing was simply lounging around, not aware of the situation. He stormed up to the 19 year old and simply said "Get everyone in here"

Soon the whole YJ was assembled in front of Batman; there was Aqualad, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Guardian III, Impulse, Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Robin III, Rocket, Static, Superboy, Tigress, Wonder Girl and Zatanna, costumes on. "What's this about?" said Nightwing, who was also in a state, the previous day Zatanna had left him. She did it as humanely as possible but it still hurt him.

Batman took on his lecturing voice "We have located the whereabouts of three individuals. Doomsday, Darkseid and Zod. They are all on their way to a small village, high in Alaska. The whole league has been summoned to attend this problem"

"So why do you need us?" asked a nervous Beast Boy.

"We've also detected Kryptonian and Martian DNA as well as massive amounts of magic and traces of the Speed force" this statement earned a gasp from everyone. Batman continued again "Most of the league will be focused on Doomsday and Darkseid, so it's up to you to deal with Zod and the others, if there are any. This will most likely be the hardest challenge you will ever face"

They all made grunts of understanding, some in shock, others in understanding. They all made their way to the zeta tubes that were on emergency override to transport all of them. They all arrived to see the league in front of them. They all began walking up a hill of snow, anticipating the battle that would take place. What they didn't expect was to see a teenager and a little girl playing in the snow, they were both of Native American decent.

Nightwing was in front of everyone else "Um…hi" he said, not understanding why they were playing, with the current situation at hand.

"Hi" replied the teenage girl, she looked back at the little girl, before doing a double take "Wait, you guy, you guys are the Justice League"

Ignoring her previous statement Nightwing said "Look we're here to stop a threat; you and your sister need to leave now"

The little girl in question tugged at the teens arm "What thweat are they talking about?"

The teen turned to her younger sibling "I don't know" she turned back to them "there's no threat here"

"That can't be right" commented Batman.

"Ooh, Ooh I know a thweat" commented the child "There was thwee men here earlier"

Batman began to focus on the little girl asking what they looked like. She gave limited descriptions on all three men, all three descriptions that matched the villains they were. She finished the sentence off with "…Maddox said he wanted to talk to them, so they went off with him"

Nightwing asked "Who is Maddox?"

The teen explained "He protects the village"

"We need to help him" said Superman, his voice laced with concern.

The teen gave a small smile "I think it's those men who will need help"

At that comment the group saw a man in the distance running towards them, staggering and injured. Superman let out a growl "Zod" he said with disdain. Zod ran up to the league and it was then that they noticed just how bad his injuries were. He dropped to his knees in front of Superman "Please…" he sobbed "Please protect me from him" he began losing consciousness.

The Man of Steel grabbed him and lifted him into the air "Where's Doomsday and Darkseid?!"

"Dead" he whispered. Superman placed him back on the ground

The whole league was freaked out, who could do that to Doomsday and Darkseid, with Zod barely escaping. They began noticing red lightning heading towards them, a speedster. The Flash and Impulse prepared to run, until they noticed Zod squirming the closer the runner got to them.

The blur reached the league and began circling Superman and Zod, separating them from everyone else. The blur reached a stop, in its place was a man, roughly eighteen, pitch black hair, pale skin, wearing a blazer trench coat, a black shirt and black jeans, yet the strangest thing about him was his red eyes, and they resembled a green Martians. He turned to look at the rest of the league and YJ before turning his attention back to Superman and saying "You people look ridiculous"

Superman looked at him, confused yet wary "Who are you?"

"Maddox. No need to ask your name. The famous Superman and the Justice League. Don't suppose I can finish of with Dip-Stick can I?"

"You killed Darkseid and Doomsday, but you're just a speedster" commented Batman.

"And you are a rich kid with daddy issues" he said with a smirk. Batman's eyebrows were at their peak, his mouth agape. "What, you think you can fool me, I don't know whose more pathetic, you or him" he said, gesturing to Zod. His attention turned back to Superman "Now, hand him over" Superman remained defiant and hung onto Zod. Maddox turned to the two girls "Caitlin, take your sister and go home" his tone was gentle and soft. Without another word both two girls ran off.

He looked at Superman "Last Chance"

"No" Superman replied with strength and courage, but it was little deterrent for Maddox, he lifted his hand, and where Zod once stood, there was only blood and bone and guts. He looked at Superman, who was covered in blood "That was on you"

Kal El couldn't move, he froze, unsure of what to do.

 **A/n: Hey Guys, I've got a new fic here. It's gonna be an OC x Zatanna.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE :Hey Guys, I've had to rewrite this chapter because I put My OC's age at twenty, when in actual fact I meant to put it at sixteen, honestly when I wrote this chapter I was so tired and wasn't paying proper attention, so sorry but it has been fixed so hopefully all is forgiven**


End file.
